


One Hundred and Two Percent

by Chosca



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gags, Implications of Narry, Implications of Nouis, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosca/pseuds/Chosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Liam still refuses to believe he's still sitting here, hard as a rock, anticipating what's to come. His dick twitches in his jeans, remaining untouched. There's no way in hell he's wanking to this. He won't let it happen.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>After the concert at BBC1's Big Weekend, Liam decides to have a breather in the tourbus. Zayn and Niall so rudely interrupt his quiet time, but that's the least of his troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred and Two Percent

The door slams open from the other side of the tourbus, catching Liam entirely off guard, which just about resulted in a shattered iPad screen.

"Bloody hell," he mutters to himself in surprise, as the giggling, smooching pair inches closer and closer to the small sitting area. The (once) peaceful little corner that Liam had chosen for some quiet, wonderful. The festival here in Glasgow was wicked, no doubt. The gig was a complete success. Fantastic crowd, lovely people, but it'd taken it right out of him. He was hoping for some chill time.

Clearly, that message hadn't been passed on to two out of four of his bandmates.

  
Niall has his arms wrapped tightly around Zayn's neck as they fall, snogging unlike Liam had ever witnessed. Even now he can't help but lift a brow or two; shit, it'd been going on since the early days but he still can't wrap his head around it.

  
And it wasn't like Zayn and Niall were exclusive; Liam remembers dark, uncomfortable nights in his bunk, pressing his pillow against his ears to block out Harry's ungodly moaning and the creak of Niall's bunk. Oh, and there was that other time when he thought he'd join the boys in a nice game of FIFA 2012 on the entertainment bus, a good way to unwind after an exhilarating last show. Unlucky for him, after the third match he caught sight of the unnaturally large lump in Louis' jeans. Which suspiciously disappeared after he and Niall went to 'go make some tea'.

  
Christ, will it ever end? He thinks, as he swipes a finger across the device with a huff. He opens his mouth to tell Zayn and Niall to get a room, but he stops, realizing that the bus was really just one giant extended space. He was in the bed bus, the wind-down bus

They had gotten a room, it just so happened that Liam was already in it. Bugger.

It really is quite a show, if he has to put it some way. Horrifying socially, no doubt, they were two of his best friends. It's like watching the beginning scene of some rough gay porno. Zayn is shameless, grinding hard and fast against Niall's clothed ass as he sucks dark hickeys up and down his pale throat. The Irish boy lets out such filthy sounds that Liam feels almost guilty for allowing them to reach his ears. He should...he should leave.

But he can't.

No matter how hard he tries to take his eyes away, he just can't. It makes him feel like a giant fucking pervert, too.

Zayn grunts and yanks back on something. The reluctant spectator's eyes widen as he catches a glimpse of white skin. They were going to fuck?

_Right in front of him?_

Have they no shame?! Liam thinks, exasperated, swallowing a thick lump in his throat. Pressing down on a bump he's too embarrassed to admit exists between his legs, he attempts to focus on the iPad game in front of his face. If there was ever a time he wanted headphones as badly as he wanted to leave this tourbus, it'd be now.

"Oh," Niall drawls, arching his back in unison with Liam's as a shiver runs through him, "Zaaayn."

"Fuck," comes the thicker-than-usual Bradford dialect in response, as impatient hands take hold of Niall's hips and flip him on his stomach effortlessly, simultaneously lifting that exposed, pale ass. He unties the red bandana from his neck and presses up against Niall's body to gag him with it. It's tied up nice at the back of his head; not too tight it seems, judging from Niall's mumble of approval.

Liam wants to say something. He wants to yell, or object, or something, but his mouth seems to have other ideas, his go at a shout comes out as a meek little whimper. It's like he's the one gagged. He doesn't think he's been so frustrated, in more ways than one.

Zayn drags out the dirtiest groan Liam has ever heard (not once in his life did he think it'd come from one of his best mates, christ) and pops open the cap of what looked like hand-lotion. Lube, Liam figures it out almost immediately, where the fuck did he pull that from? Was he carrying it all along? Was it in the couch? Why am I still watching this?

Niall attempts to say something through the gag that sounds something like 'shove it in my ass', and Liam just about has an aneurysm.

"Yeah," Zayn mutters out in a gust of air, slicking himself up in long strokes. He inserts two slippery fingers into Niall at once, biting down pretty harshly on the bare buttcheek to stifle the boy's sound. Turns out that's an awful plan, because Niall's voice only raises, muffled.

"I..." comes Liam's first actual English in his whole ordeal. Neither of the boys hear him, evidently. His eyes are stuck like some mighty fucking effective glue, palms cold with sweat. He feels like he's intruding on something extremely private and he hates it. But, shit.

Zayn finger-fucks Niall swiftly, adding fingers like it's nothing. The only thing that changes is the octave in the Irishman's whines. Long, desperate, wanton. Clearly (obviously, Liam thinks briefly), Niall was used to this; he didn't look as uncomfortable as he should've with three fingers up his ass. God, Liam can't believe his own body for betraying him like this. He was pretty sure he was one hundred and two percent straight. What the fuck.

"Put it in me!" Niall snaps through the bandana, but the authority disappears as quickly as it'd arrived; he earns himself a hard smack across the raw, marked asscheek.  
"Fucking impatient," Zayn says. Before Niall can bark another word Zayn has a wet, slick tip sliding up and over his hole. The older boy exhales heavily through his nose, talking like he was muttering to himself and not Niall. "Gonna fuck you, yeah." Niall chews into his gag and turns his head to the side, resting it against his wrist. Liam still refuses to believe he's still sitting here, hard as a rock, anticipating what's to come. His dick twitches in his jeans, remaining untouched. There's no way in hell he's wanking to this. He won't let it happen.

Zayn breaches Niall's tight hole at a steady pace, the boy beneath rolling his hips in circles and moans as he pushes further and further in. They still don't seem to notice Liam, whose breath is trapped in his throat. Oh god, this really was gonna happen. His friends were gonna shag in front of him and it's the actual hottest thing he's ever witnessed. He was going to hell.

Zayn's almost all the way in when suddenly Niall shouts, twisting his torso so his palm presses flat against Zayn's toned stomach. It's as if he's pushing him away, but he yells something at him that, despite having a makeshift gag in his mouth, is unmistakable.

"Fuck me!"

Zayn seems to take this a sign to start moving. As Liam looks on, eyes blown with intense arousal, he moves fast. The room is filled with nothing but the sounds of skin slapping in time against skin and Niall, crying out and frantically clawing at the leather couch. Liam's mouth becomes overwhelmingly moist, like he could start drooling any second. Fuck. He can just feel that precum dribble down his solid cock. Jesus, he thinks, panicked. I have to touch it before I explode.

But it's so wrong. So so so wrong. He has to hold himself back; this situation is messed up enough as it is, he can't contribute to it further. His hand hovers over the leaking bulge, before it reluctantly darts back down beside his leg.

"Zayn! Zayn!" Niall cries hysterically, gripping the furniture so tightly that his knuckles were white. The other words, an unlimited variety of profanities no doubt, are lost to the gag. "Fuuuck!" Zayn echoes with passion, embedding his nails deep into Niall's hips. 

This is driving Liam bonkers. He won't last much longer. He shuts his eyes tight and prays for it to be over quickly, so he can go away and jerk to something _normal_.

That was the plan, it was going to work. Just a little longer...

"I'm gonna fucking cum," Zayn hisses, voice wavering, "Gonna fucking go hard."

Liam's mouth falls just a little, eyelids flying open. Go hard? Wasn't he already...?

A sharp gasp interrupts his thoughts and he's brought immediately to attention by how very wrong he was. Zayn pulls Niall's backside ever closer and just pounds into the poor lad. Liam's never seen such fierce fucking, not even in the videos on his laptop.

Throughout that train of thought, Niall calls out in a delicious, pornstar-like fashion and it's all too much for Liam. He really did think he could do it, but all rationality slips by him and his hand dives beneath the hem of his pants. He's a failure, he knows, but right now he doesn't have the patience to give a fuck. His erection was aching.

Zayn begins whimpering softly, falling forward over Niall's back as he pummels relentlessly. He props himself up by his hands on either side of Niall's head, which lifts rather suddenly. Zayn's growing weaker as he goes, Liam surveys with little thought, pulling his dick. He's panting quietly by this point, lip chewed to buggery.

Niall scratches down Zayn's leg as the boy jolts inside of him, pulling a mewl from his throat. His thrusts stuttered for a little while, then slowed....then softened. And finally...he stopped.

Niall huffs. The more Liam thinks about it the more it seems less of a breath and more of a sigh, like..of disappointment?

Well, he can't fucking blame him. After all that struggling, Liam didn't even blow his load. And, according to the erection the Irishman sports when Liam can see clearly, he didn't either.

Zayn mumbles an unintelligible sentence to himself as he tucks his dick back into his underwear and pulls his pants up the rest of the way. He pauses, taking his phone from his pocket. Then, he speaks louder, distracted by whatever the mobile'd brought to his attention.

"Shit, was rock fucking hard since the concert ended. Thanks babe."

Niall cocks his brows in response, like a non-verbal, 'Yes, well.' Liam's mouth flattens out in a tight line as he absentmindedly continues stroking his wet erection.

"Talk to you soon, yeah? Louis texted me."

"Mmm _hm_."

Zayn lowers himself to his knees and gently unties the bandana, wrapping it up in an untidy ball and throwing it aimlessly into the couch corner. Then, just like that, Zayn's down the walkway and out the door. Obviously, he hadn't a clue Niall didn't get the chance to cum, and although Liam was sure he would've done something about it if he knew, well, it was a little shit of him for leaving anyway.

"You've got a hard-on."

Liam's head snaps up. Niall has his eyes focused on him.

"You liked it." He has a smug little smile on his face.

It's a struggle to talk fast enough without sounding stupid, "N-no, no, no that's not..I mean it's like I..you were..." Too much of a struggle, apparently. Liam gives up, slumping. What did Niall expect, coming in here and fucking in front of someone? Quite frankly, Liam thought it was rather unfair of him to bring attention to his erection.

Niall runs his fingers nonchalantly through his hair, using his other hand to curl around his hot, pink cock and stroke. "Rude bastard," he says, but it doesn't come out as vicious as he wants it to. There's too much fond. Liam already knows he means Zayn and not him, he doesn't need to ask. "'Least you're here."

Liam takes far too long to catch on, and Niall's in his lap before he can make him reconsider.

"Wait- I'm not..!"

The lube squirts out in a watery stream, coating Liam's dick from the base up. Niall reaches down to massage it all over, and Liam's head spins. This just turned from bad to worse in less than a minute, but fuck if it wasn't the best, most brief handjob he'd ever received.

"Niall.." he says, but much to his embarrassment it comes out as a moan.

Niall doesn't say anything, simply steadying Liam's slick cock and pushing it in. There's no attempt at a physical refusal, that's for sure, and that just made it all the more humiliating. But what was he gonna do? The brown haired boy brings his hands up to his face and groans, low. Jesus fuck, he could come right now. He can almost feel that familiar warmth in his abdominal area already. 

Then Niall starts fucking  _bouncing_. Before Liam realizes what he's doing, a needy whimper escapes his mouth. 

"You gonna make me cum, Li...Liam?

Liam sucks in a sharp breath between his teeth, sighing. Niall's tighter than any girl he'd ever been with. Fuck, as much as he _so totally hates this right now_ , he loves the way Niall wraps so nicely around his cock, how hot and wet and smooth he is. No wonder everyone fucks him. 

"Li?"

"Mmmmyeah?" Liam's voice carries out in a gust of air, entirely submerged in bliss. 

Niall own voice isn't far from being the same as the boy's beneath him, he pauses to moan here and there. "Gonna make me.. _ngh_...gonna make me cum? Without me using me hands?"

Liam reaches out and takes hold of Niall's wrists. He lifts his friend's warm knuckles to his mouth and kisses them, silently promising that he would. When it came to sex, Liam wasn't like Zayn. Sure, he liked to go fast sometimes, but from what he could remember, none of those girls liked it rough like Niall did. He doesn't have the experience, but maybe he could try. 

He's not type to leave someone unsatisfied.

Finally, he starts moving, arching his hips upward in short, swift thrusts. Niall hadn't expected this, and yelped. On accident, Liam'd hit something up inside his Irish bandmate, something Zayn had missed. In the back of his mind it pleases Liam that he has a bigger dick than Zayn.

"Take it," he says softly, almost failing to finish the last word as a moan's torn from his throat. He closes his eyes and just, _goes_ for it. "Take it, oh God, Niall!"

"Fuck me, Liam!" it comes out almost like a question, as it's more of a desperate moan. After all those nights of lying in bed, tugging his dick, imagining what it'd be like to have Liam's cock (which, he'd taken very seriously into consideration, was bigger than any of the others, right after Harry's) buried deep inside of him, it was happening. Christ, he never thought it would. He was pretty damn sure Liam was one hundred and two percent straight.

Niall broke the best of them. Either he'd worked his magic on Liam, or he was the luckiest son of a bitch alive.

"So fucki...oh, oh god, Niall."

Liam supported Niall by the hips, fucking up into him like he was on a mission. Niall was crying out like he had been before, but different. Different to what Zayn had pulled from him. These were moans of intense pleasure; Liam was hitting him in all the right places, over and over. The change in angle helped, but Liam knew where to fuck Niall if he wanted him to get off.

The younger of the two leans forward, catching Liam unawares as he takes his face into his hands and kisses him. It doesn't last long (he breaks away to whimper), but it still meant what it would've if it were deeper. Which, Liam decides, is what he wants, so he brings Niall back in. It's a hard thing to do when you're breathing so heavily, but they manage, tongues dancing over red lips and white teeth. Neither of them seem too good at such filthy kissing, but neither of them seem to mind, either.

Suddenly, the Irish boy throws his head back and lets out a piercing moan. At long last, he's close. Liam's lips fall to his neck instead, sucking, lapping. It's all it takes for Niall to tip over the edge, shaking all over as he cums in hot ribbons over Liam's white tanktop. The sight and sounds alone pushes Liam to orgasm shortly afterward; as to why that is, he doesn't know. He doesn't care. 

Niall sits there, back arched, leaning back with a hand on either one of Liam's knees. He's panting, blinking away at the drowsiness the orgasm had left him with. It was something Liam knows he'll never forget seeing, Niall's chest rising and falling as he calms, peppered brown and blond hair tousled, dick out. He's such a beautiful creature, with pink lips and blue eyes that shone with fond whenever he caught the eye of his bandmates. He loves everyone, he loves the world. And he'd give it to Liam if he wanted it. Liam's head is swimming. How many girls could give him that?

**Author's Note:**

> Ppssst thankyou for reading! <3 I don't often finish fanfictions, so hooray!  
> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
